1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a temperature controller comprising a temperature-adjusting device and a heating device releasably attached to each other, in particular to a temperature controller comprising magnetic means for releasably attaching/detaching the temperature-adjusting device to/from the heating device.
2. The Prior Arts
A temperature controller comprised of a temperature-sensing device and an output-power adjusting device is often employed in an electrical heating device, such as a tempura pot, a frying pan, and a chafing dish. FIG. 1 of the attached drawings shows a conventional temperature controller composed of a detachable temperature-adjusting device A as well as a heating device B. Through an extended temperature-sensing rod A1 and two conductive rings A2 of the temperature-adjusting device A, together with an associated temperature-sensing hole B1 and two conductive levers B2 defined on a terminal face of the heating device B, the temperature-adjusting device A and the heating device B cooperatively realize temperature detection, electrical connection, and hence heating operation.
For securely fixing the temperature-adjusting device A and the heating device B, an elastic clamp A3 is disposed in each conductive ring A2 for clenching each conductive lever B2 so as to fixedly connect the temperature-adjusting device A and the heating device B together.
In the conventional temperature controller, the temperature-adjusting device and the heating device are combined by means of the elastic clamp arranged in each conductive ring. However, such an arrangement requires a great force to combine or separate those two components, which could be impaired by an improper force application.
A primary object of this invention is to provide a temperature controller comprising a heating device and a temperature-adjusting device releasably mounted together by means of magnetic force so as to protect the devices from being damaged due to excessive insertion and separation forces.
In order to realize the above object, a temperature controller in accordance with the invention comprises a temperature-adjusting device having a temperature-sensing portion and an output-power adjusting portion and a heating device having an electric heating element. The output-power adjusting portion of the temperature-adjusting device forms two conductive rings and a plurality of magnet pieces located outside the conductive rings. A plurality of magnet attractive pads is formed on a terminal face of the heating device at positions corresponding to the magnet pieces to induce magnetic attraction between the temperature-adjusting device and the heating device for enhancing the mounting force therebetween. The merits of the temperature controller of the present invention are as follows:
1. The force that secures the temperature-adjusting device and the heating device together is enhanced by the magnetic attraction induced by the magnet pieces and the corresponding magnet attractive pads.
2. Owing to the magnetic attraction, the elastic clamp that is employed in the conventional design can be omitted and the fabrication process is simplified.
3. Because of the enhanced mounting force between the temperature-adjusting device and the heating device, the temperature controller is protected from being damaged by excessive insertion and separation force.